


Selamat Ulang Tahun, Donghyuck

by racer11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, broken dongmark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racer11/pseuds/racer11
Summary: Oh, ya, namaku bukan Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Selamat Ulang Tahun, Donghyuck

Donghyuck menghela napas panjang, ia membuat efek suara yang dilebih-lebihkan setelah meneguk sebotol air mineral hanya dalam beberapa detik. Tangan Donghyuck merogoh tas _gym_ -nya, tanpa sadar sudah menggenggam sebungkus rokok, seperti sebuah kebiasaan.

Bila kekasihnya menyaksikan hal ini, ia akan marah besar dan menceramahi Donghyuck begitu berapi-api mengenai seluruh efek rokok yang dihafalnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, hari ini adalah satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Donghyuck. Ia bermain futsal sepuasnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa teman yang menemaninya hari ini sudah mengucap ulang tahun padanya, sengaja, takut kalau besok akan mengganggu _waktu senang-senang_ Donghyuck bersama Mark—kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasih Donghyuck merencanakan sebuah liburan satu minggu penuh di kampung halamannya, hadiah ulang tahun, katanya. Dan bukannya berkemas atau bersiap-siap untuk liburan esok hari, Donghyuck malah di sini, menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan teman-temannya. Mark juga tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, _it's his birthday anyway._

"Mark penyabar banget, ya. Bukannya bantu _packing_ , ini pacarnya malah leha-leha. "

Donghyuck menyesap dalam-dalam puntung rokok yang ada di jemarinya, ia tersenyum lebar pada pernyataan temannya. Kemudian batang tembakau itu ia impit dengan bibir, tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada kekasihnya: _udah pulang? kamu di mana?_

Donghyuck ini sesungguhnya yang paling santai di antara dirinya dan Mark. Tidak begitu harus tahu segala kabar terbaru mengenai kekasihnya karena menurutnya hal tersebut agak mengganggu.

Apa lagi gerimis begini, dapat diprediksi kekasih Donghyuck mungkin sedang meneduh sama seperti dirinya. Mark dan Donghyuck ini sama-sama sering lupa untuk membawa payung atau keperluan perlindungan lainnya bahkan setelah melihat ramalan cuaca. Banyak karakteristik mereka yang serupa hingga teman-teman pun sering menggoda mereka dengan, " _Mungkin kalian berjodoh_."

Kemudian,

Kemudian terjadilah.

Hujannya makin deras, bukan gerimis lagi. Donghyuck melihat bagaimana orang-orang mulai berlarian ke arahnya untuk meneduh, dengan begitu ia pun jadi bagian dari kerumunan orang ini, menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak asing.

Begitu dramatis, Donghyuck pikir.

Begitu dramatis bagaimana Alam Semesta memperlihatkan pemandangan ini pada Donghyuck. Pemandangan yang mungkin akan meleburkan seluruh memorinya mengenai sang terkasih, menggantikannya dengan memori di mana kini kekasih Donghyuck sedang melekat mesra pada orang lain—pada seorang pria asing—pada seseorang yang bukan Donghyuck.

Sungguh kebetulan, Donghyuck dan mereka berdiri berseberangan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Donghyuck hanya masih termangu. Puntung rokok yang kini ada di jemarinya dibiarkan tersulut hingga akhirnya padam.

Yang Donghyuck ketahui, Mark bukan tipe yang senang menunjukkan afeksinya terang-terangan di publik seperti ini, tidak bahkan dengan teman dekatnya. Tidak dengan siapa pun kecuali Donghyuck.

Atau mungkin Donghyuck salah? Mungkin ia sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenal Mark.

Pria di samping Mark itu melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu kekasih Donghyuck, menarik figurnya ke dalam dekapan. Mark bersandar nyaman pada pria itu, seolah ia sudah terbiasa berada dalam dekapannya. Mereka nampak serasi.

...

...

Bahkan dalam hatinya pun, Donghyuck tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, harus bagaimana ia merespon pemandangan ini. Ia membeku di tempat seolah tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuan untuk berfungsi.

Donghyuck terus memandangi mereka. Tatapan tidak pernah berpaling.

_"Nanti di pernikahan kita, kamu bakalan nangis, gak?"_

Satu tetes, dua tetes, bulir air mata berlari menyeberangi pipi Donghyuck. Ia merasa dicekik, napasnya sedikit memburu, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Donghyuck hanya bisa menangis ketika ia sendirian.

Donghyuck merasa sendirian.

Aneh, pikirnya. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia amat menyayangi kekasihnya tersebut. Bagaimana ia amat ingin berlari menembus hujan, memeluk kekasihnya sekarang juga, lalu membisikkan _I love you, I love you so much_ — _kenapa kamu begini padaku?_

Masa Depan berkata bahwa pertanyaannya takkan pernah terjawab, Donghyuck takkan pernah tahu mengapa Mark melakukan ini padanya. Namun tidak perlu memberitahu Donghyuck mengenai hal tersebut sekarang, biarkan ia merasakan siksaan ini detik demi detiknya, Alam Semesta senang melihat insan-Nya bersedih.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu, namun rasanya Donghyuck sudah rindu pada kekasihnya, sudah membayangkan akan jadi bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini.

Ah. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Tidak bisa. Donghyuck tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa Mark.

Pikirannya terus-menerus kembali pada tawa indah Mark, pada wajah rupawan sang kekasih yang menyambut pandangannya tiap pagi, pada lekuk tubuh Mark dalam rengkuhannya, pada perdebatan kecil mereka mengenai masa depan—masa depan? _Mereka tidak akan pernah memilikinya_ , Alam Semesta berkomentar. _Lihatlah baik-baik, Donghyuck. Tanam pemandangan ini dalam memorimu. Karena ini akan menjadi ingatanmu yang terakhir mengenai sang pujaan._

Donghyuck menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu di ponselnya. Di seberang, ada Mark yang merogoh kantung celananya, memeriksa ponselnya sebentar, kemudian mengabaikannya. Dan ketika Mark menghadapkan wajahnya kembali ke depan, ia dan Donghyuck pun saling berpandangan.

Pria jangkung di samping Mark itu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kemudian mengecup pelipis kekasih Donghyuck. _Sungguh hebat_.

Mereka masih berpandangan.

Perlahan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Mark. Untuk sekejap, Donghyuck pikir senyum manis itu diperuntukkan padanya. Untuk sekejap, Donghyuck berharap dirinya salah; Mark masih mendambanya, dan pria itu bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Tanpa perubahan di raut wajahnya, Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck, membalas ucapan pria yang masih mendekapnya, juga membalas kecupannya.

Donghyuck tidak pernah berpaling dari Mark, sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Mark hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian segera berpaling seolah ia baru saja hanya bertatapan dengan orang asing; seolah beberapa hari yang lalu Mark tidak pernah membicarakan masa depan dengannya, seolah kemarin malam ia tidak tidur dalam dekapan Donghyuck, seolah tadi pagi ia tidak mencium mesra bibir Donghyuck dan merayunya agar tidak pergi bersama temannya. Seolah Mark tidak pernah mengucap kata terakhirnya pada Donghyuck di pagi ini; _come home soon, yeah?_

Seolah Donghyuck tidak berarti apa-apa dan tidak pernah hadir dalam hidup Mark.

Ah, tidak, kalian salah. Seolah Mark yang tidak pernah hadir dalam hidup Donghyuck.

Pria asing itu kemudian menggunakan jaket denimnya untuk memayungi dirinya dan Mark ketika mereka pada akhirnya berlari menembus hujan. Meski nyaris tak terpayungi namun mereka tetap nampak gembira ketika berlari mengejar sebuah taksi.

Waktunya terasa diperlambat, Alam Semesta ingin Donghyuck mengingat baik-baik pemandangan Mark yang terakhir dalam hidupnya; bagaimana indahnya Mark saat ini juga, dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya, samar-samar tawanya yang menggelitik dapat terdengar di antara debur air hujan.

_Fuck. He's so fucked_. Bahkan pada saat seperti ini, Donghyuck masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir bahwa _Mark looks so beautiful, and Dongyuck is still in love. It hurts._

Selama seharian penuh Mark tidak dapat dihubungi. Donghyuck pulang pada apartemen yang amat bersih nan rapi, terlalu rapi bahkan. Seluruh barang Mark menghilang, ia tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Mark juga tidak kunjung memunculkan dirinya ke hadapan Donghyuck. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kerabat mereka yang tahu mengapa dan ke mana ia pergi. Seluruh akun media sosialnya lenyap. Orang-orang yang Donghyuck ingat sebagai keluarga Mark pun ikut menghilang— _what the fuck, what the actual fuck is happening?_

Mungkin Donghyuck sudah tidak waras.

Polisi berkata bahwa tidak pernah ada " _Mark Lee_ " yang cocok dengan informasi yang diberikan. Ajaibnya, sungguh hebatnya, dan kebetulan, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan dalam ponsel Donghyuck, fotonya bersama Mark ikut lenyap. Ia tidak tercatat dalam daftar penduduk mana pun, seolah memang tidak pernah ada.

_His head hurts, his heart hurts. He's going insane._

Satu hari menjadi satu minggu, kemudian dua minggu, dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Mark. Ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan misterius tanpa meninggalkan apa pun untuk Donghyuck terkecuali memori indah untuk ditangisi. Kemudian, Mark juga meninggalkan sebuah senjata api yang sepertinya sudah lama disembunyikan dalam rak sepatu, yang membuat Donghyuck kebingungan sekaligus kecewa karena ternyata, ia benar-benar tidak mengenal Mark sepenuhnya.

Serta terdapat secarik kertas dari perapian yang nampaknya tanpa sengaja atau mungkin secara sengaja diselamatkan Alam Semesta dari penghapusan jejak, agar Donghyuck bisa semakin dihantui kepedihan ditinggal sang pujaan, dan dibayang-bayangi kemungkinan bahwa sesungguhnya Mark tidak pernah mencintainya.

_aku harus pergi demi keamanan bersama,_

_terima kasih untuk segalanya,_

_selamat ulang tahun, donghyuck._

_p.s. my name is not mark._


End file.
